Shinobi High
by Mink Shindo
Summary: Sasuke, Sai, Gaara, and Naruto as children always relied on each other to get by. Now they're in highschool... and need each other in a different way. Yaoi.
1. Welcome to Shinobi High

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters… and my points of view are not their own… and all that good stuff.

Pairings: ItaxKuro, SasuxGaa, SaixNaru

Warnings: Yaoi story. Possible lemon later on.

* * *

It was the first day of school, and Sai was… early. He loved being early, because then there was no stress involved. He dusts off his clothes of the invisible dust of his home he may have collected while walking out the door, yawning into his hand. Six o' clock was far too early to wake up after having stayed up the entire night before. He had been listening to Random music that would make most people fall into an intense depression, but it simply had him smile. He had also been drawing. The vision of his lovely crush he had had from last year… the boy he had always seen smiling.

Sai wondered what the boy looked like when upset. With tears running down his eyes in angry frustration, and his hands clenched to tightly they bled. He drew pictures of him with different emotions… it was a hobby of his that had always angered his Adoptive Father Danzo. He had always hated the gay little boy Sai had become, if the tight pants and shirts had anything to go by. He perks up upon hearing his name and smiles at Sasuke, who looked extremely happy for some ungodly reason. Well… as happy as he could be. "…What's up?" Sai asks, tilting his head slightly, moving his hair out of his face so he could better see his friend.

"Nothing… I'm just excited to see everyone again. Gaara, Neji, and Shikamaru." Sasuke tucks his raven colored hair behind his ear, adjusting his backpack so it sat at a comfortable level. So the bottom of the bag hit his ass every time he took his step. "Especially Gaara. I wonder if he's gotten any cuter…" Sasuke sighs dreamily, staring at the sky. "That red-headed Goth is so sexy…"

Sai laughed, nodding. "If you say so, Sasuke." He really was infatuated with that boy… "Oh! Your brother's a senior this year, isn't he?" They were only freshman, but Itachi was a senior. Which meant… Not only did he get to sleep later then everyone else, but now they were in the same school. Considering they had been freshman last year, and were now Sophomores. Their school was weird. Grade 1-6 is elementary, 7-9 is middle school, and 10-12 is high school.

Sasuke's already natural pale face went white and he nodded grimly, looking down. Yes, his brother would indeed be at the school… which would be bad. His crew was known for being quite the terror, and if Itachi was anything like he was at home at school… he felt sorry for the school. After all, it was thanks to the Bastard he was how he was.

"I'll take that as a yes." The Artist sighs, blinking once at the… pure size of the high school. This… was Shinobi High? He was starting to miss Konoha Junior High more and more… But, it couldn't be all bad. After all… Naruto would be there. And the image of his drawing would finally come true.

It wasn't that Sasuke was upset by the thought that he'd get bullied by an entire group of people. No, he was fairly used to that by now for sure. After all, he had lived with Itachi for his whole life. It was the fact that… he'd have to deal with fangirl upon fangirl upon fangirl…. They always came when your guard was down, too. In the lunchroom, in the bathroom, in your room, in the bathroom again… It was a bother.

Upon arrival at the front of the school, Sasuke and Sai were greeted by Neji, who was smirking at them in a… peculiar way. "What is it, Neji?" Sasuke asks, almost too afraid to know the answer. Neji was the type of kid who would make fun of you no matter what you did. He was quick, too. One mistake in your speech and he'd jump on it almost immediately. It explained why he wanted to be a teacher, considering he was so… judgmental all the time. But, as he makes fun of us for our mistakes, we make fun of him for his girly looks. This… is a reward of its own.

The brunette's smirk widens as he points at the two Emo boys in front of him. "Are you two going out? I knew you would… Emo kids always go for each other, ne?" He asks, crossing his arms now. He had known these two boys for nearly their whole lives, and knew how to push their buttons. But then, by some magical skill, he knew how to press **everybody's** buttons. And he did. It wasn't like his cousin, who had the same gift, but used it in the opposite way. She did it in a way she didn't press anybody's buttons. **Ever.** This, on its own, could get fairly annoying.

Both Sai and Sasuke shake their heads, rolling their eyes. It was so annoying, being accused of going out with each other all the time. Couldn't anyone tell that they were interested in other people? Sure… they had been bed-buddies at one point, but certainly not now! Then again… they flirted with each other enough that anyone could make that mistake.

At this point, Shikamaru had strolled up to the scene with the other boys, ruffling the Hyuuga's long hair just to piss him off. Of course, he didn't do that to the Emos standing in front of him. No, he knew better. Last person that touched Sasuke's hair got a bloody lip. He didn't even want to know what Sai could do. Sai was calmer then Sasuke, but Sai was usually the first to jump on the chance to knock someone down a peg. Or six. It was because of this… 'talent' of his, he could easily be a… 'Prep'. But he would rather use the same weapon against them for better reasons. For the good of the Emo-Community.

Of course, this was greatly appreciated by everyone in their group. Emos and Non-Emos alike. Gaara, Neji, Shikamaru, Haku, and Kabuto. Haku was very feminine, and Kabuto was that nerdy kid who is not only always there for you, but helps with homework, too.

Sasuke raises his hand towards Shikamaru as if it was almost some kind of… secret hand gesture of theirs. For the pony-tailed boy did the same back at the spiky-haired Uchiha. "…Sasuke." Shikamaru points at someone being the taller emo boy, who spins around. None other then Gaara was behind him. This flustered him and he stumbled backwards, scanning the short boy up and down. He wore black pants with chains, zippers, and a pair of handcuffs on both sides. The threads of the pants themselves were red. The pants drug on the ground because of the boy's height. That, and he wore them extremely low. Riding on the hips as if they were about the fall off. Not that Sasuke would mind, of course. He eyes rose upwards, staring at the rest of his clothing. A black shirt that said 'insomnia' in red letters, and a red and black striped, long sleeve shirt underneath that. He also wore red fishnet gloves, and a spiked collar the Youngest Uchiha would simply love to attach a leash too.

Gaara cocked an eyebrow at Sasuke, sighing softly. The boy was always staring… it was strange, but he also didn't mind the extra attention. He didn't really get it at home (except from his brother on rare occasions) so... it was a nice change of pace. Not that he minded Sasuke, of course. No, the exact opposite was true. He knew that he liked him to… some degree, but wasn't exactly sure what it was he was feeling. Maybe it was simply… nervousness of the first day when he saw Sasuke and adrenaline pumped through his veins. "…What's wrong with you?" he asks, running a hand through his messy red hair. He really did brush it… but for some reason, he and his brother always had messy hair. It was a trait of sorts… He manages a smile at Sasuke, taking a deep breath. "Welcome to a new year."

* * *

A/N: This took me a whole three days or more to write. Bothersome, really. But… I really did try hard… so maybe drop me a comment with some constructive criticism? Nothing too mean… but… helpful? 


	2. The boy who Talks with his Hands

Chapter 2! This one took longer then the last... and it's not as long. Gomen. . And I think it might be worse written... but, yeah. You know... I tried. So... right! Disclaimer!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto... Sadly... But all the clothing ideas sprout from my imagination.

Couples: SaixNaruto, SasukexGaara, IrukaxKakashi, ShikamaruxNeji, ItachixKankurou, SasorixDeidara

* * *

First period of the new day… And Sasuke had been on time. Just barely. He managed to slide into his seat just as the bell rang. He took a breath in relief, holding his hand over his chest and ignoring the looks from those around him. Mainly because of where he was sitting. Not only was it in someone's lap, but a boy with… spiky blonde hair. "Why, Sasuke-teme! I had no idea you felt that way!" Sasuke of course twitches and stands up immediately, glaring at the grinning boy. He honestly had no idea why Sai liked him so much…

"Take a seat." The teacher orders, pointing at an empty one right beside him. Oh… this would be a long year. The teacher already didn't like him… but the teacher himself seemed cool enough. Silver hair that hung in front of his eye and spiked out to the side. It was interesting because… he looked young. Extremely young, as a matter of fact. "I am Hatake Kakashi. None of you call me that. From this day forth you shall call me… Kakashi-sensei. Why? Because I don't answer to my last name. Why? Well, I'd rather not go into that right now. My age is unimportant. Welcome to your math class."

The teacher's introduction had been… interesting. To say the least. All of that talking, and he only managed to tell them two things. His name… and that he teaches math. Sasuke watches him sit at his desk, ignoring the note that flew across the room from the blonde idiot that was waving at him. After about five minutes he extends his leg, dragging the note closer to him and bending over to pick it up. He opens it, sighing softly. It was just him blabbering on about how his summer went… but… something caught his eye. A note in tiny writing at read 'tell Sai too talk to me later' well… actually it said 'tell sai 2 talk 2 me l8ter' but… Sasuke was never one to enjoy 'chat speak' even on the computer, he always typed literately. This meant he excelled at things like English... He usually got an 'A' on every paper he ever wrote because of that. But math… math was harder. He tried doing what people suggested. Things like 'try imagining the numbers are just sentences, and you have to figure it out to get it to flow smoothly', but nothing seemed to work. Unlike Itachi… the Prodigy who excelled at everything and was absolutely perfect.

He would beat his brother one day… and when he did it be glorious. "-suke. Uchiha Sasuke, are you here or aren't you?" Kakashi asked in a bored tone, and Sasuke nods. "Yeah… I'm here." He continued naming off names, recognizing a few from junior high and elementary. Sakura was here… Ten-ten… Ino… Every girl he ever fought to ward off in school was here. But, it seemed they were all drooling over the teacher for the moment, so he was okay… for now.

Finally, the bell rang. First period was over… finally. School was beginning to grind of his nerves… and it wasn't even second period yet. Sasuke skimmed his schedule before nodding and going to the room the yellow paper told him to. The teacher was a girl… which could prove interesting. "Hello everybody! Welcome to your health class! Call me Anko-sensei." Her tone of voice didn't leave much room for argument… _'is she allowed to wear that little clothing?' _He stares at her for a moment, shaking his head. Short skirt and fishnet… maybe that was just her way to get the class's attention. Maybe she was just a slut.

He blinks as the door opened right before the bell rang and looks over. Everything appears to be in slow motion as the red-head of his dreams walks through the door, a folded up piece of yellow paper hanging from his mouth. He thought the paper complimented his tattoo nicely. But… the class (judging by the soft gasps and whispers) didn't feel the same. They still weren't used to Goths and Emos? Sad… because they were really missing out. After all, their lunch table usually had the best conversations.

Gaara takes a seat, pointing to the one next to him wordlessly, implying that Sasuke was to sit next to him. 'He's so dense sometimes… standing there like a moron…' he laughs softly, green eyes scanning the room. No one he knew… though, a boy was staring at him in a way that made him uncomfortable.

The boy had blonde hair. That much was noticeable… because it was yellow blonde. His hair covered one eye, and a black headband with red clouds on it held the rest of his hair back. There was a small pony tail on the back of his head, and some hair was left down. Gaara noted soon after that this boy had a lot of hair. And blue eyes that resembled Naruto's… perhaps they were related.

The blonde boy walks over to Gaara, waving and leaning up against his desk. "hey! I saw you from across the room and I couldn't help but notice your Tattoo." While he talked, his hands did speaking of their own. Further explaining what he said with simple motions and twirls of the fingers.

"Thank you… I did it myself…" he scans the boy, nodding a few times. Loose light blue jeans… and a hoody with a pair of wings on the back. Underneath it said 'Akatsuki' in red kanji letters. Little moon-shaped beads dangled at the head of the strings that lead inside the hood. Red clouds made a trail up the sleeves.

'_Akatsuki…?'_ Sasuke had heard that name somewhere before… seen that hoody somewhere before…. And that's when it hit him. Itachi was a member of the Akatsuki. It was to symbolize being in the gang… to show you're an outcast from society … and to show you had done something to deserve being in this group of theirs. So… even if this boy seemed pleasant enough, Sasuke wouldn't drop his guard. He had obviously done something to deserve being a member of the Akatsuki… and had some strange interest in Gaara… _'But what could it be?'_

* * *

A/N: Deidara talks with his hands... for the mouths in his hands... get it? ;; Ahhh... I'm lame. Oh well. All the Akatsuki hoodies will be slightly different... Deidara's has wings because he wishes he could fly. Comments would be lovely. 


	3. Kiss of Pity

Whoot! Two story entries in one day! Awesome! I got the creative juices flowing!

Thanks Evie-Chan589 for reviewing! Twice! love

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto... Or liquid eyeliner, or pencil eyeliner.

* * *

Deidara smiled at Gaara as Anko told him to sit in his seat. She ordered everyone to take out a piece of paper… and everyone did. No one dared go against her… They simply valued their lives to much. She told them to write down everything they know about the way emotions work. She figured it was an easy enough assignment… everyone knew about emotions, right?

Gaara audibly swallowed and nodded, working on his paper. After two minutes he only had a few words down. _'An emotion is…_' what exactly was it? He knew what they were… he felt them. He knew that much. But he wasn't exactly sure how to express that on a piece of paper. He decides to let his hand do the writing, and dazes off. And before he knew it… nearly a half page was filled out. _'An emotion is something you feel deep inside the pit of your heart. Something that can make you laugh, or makes you cry. Something that can make you jump for joy, or slit your wrist. Something that controls how you feel for someone. Be it love, hatred, or anger. And emotion is the one thing that makes us human. The one thing that keeps the social world in motion. But, some people think their pointless. Something un-needed, and unnecessary. Most of all… emotions hurt. Because no matter how happy you are… that happiness will always die'._

Sasuke, on the other hand, had no problem writing down something. Though, it wasn't as long… or as deep as Gaaras'. 'Emotions keep people away. People get scared when you are brave enough to show exactly how you're feeling. Emotions are the only thing I have left'. He nods at this, smiling softly. It was how he truly felt… because he couldn't have anything but his emotions.

He felt like he was keeping the emotions safe for his emotionally dead parents. Itachi had killed them… but not literally. He killed them in a different way… now they no longer smiled… they no longer laughed… they no longer cried… because everything they had ever lived for was gone. Because Itachi needed a higher education. Because Itachi needed better living conditions. Because Itachi… because Itachi was manipulative.

He had convinced the entire family to move away… to move away from their dying grand parents. But their parents never blamed his older brother. No, because he was a genius. They blamed Sasuke. Calling him stupid, incapable, weak, a coward. Anything you could think of… he had been called it. This was the reason Itachi had joined the Akatsuki. He knew that much. Because he had so much experience in manipulation… one look in his eyes and you did what he told you. There was no doubt in his mind about that.

Standing up to him was like trying to fight your way out of a glass case with no holes. You fight and fight and fight… until soon you lose air… and you lose your will… and soon, you're laying flat on your back, whispering and begging for help. In other words… it was hopeless.

Gaara stared at Sasuke worriedly, reaching out and putting a hand to his shoulder. That appeared to jolt him from his thinking, for he jumped and screamed. The redhead immediately was at the other boy's side, staring down at him. "…Sasuke… are you alright…?" He asks, watching the boy shake from what seemed to be fear. His cold look soon hardened into a determined one and he lifted Sasuke up, bringing him into a hug and rubbing circles into his back. "…Sasuke… it'll be alright… Anko-sensei… may we be excused?" He asks, and the teacher nodded. Her eyes showed a glimmer of worry as well, but her manner refused to let her show that.

He smiles a quick thanks and picks Sasuke off the ground, wrapping an arm around his waist and helping him out of the class. The only sound heard to the rest of the class with the jingling of the chains on Gaara's pants, and Sasuke's soft muttering.

Once outside, the Goth boy places the other into a chair, kneeling down so he was lower then him and could stare into the sobbing boy's eyes. "Sasuke… what's wrong?" He asks, caressing the back of his hand with his thumb. When the other shook his head, he frowned. It must be something big if Sasuke wasn't willing to share it… he normally told everything. He even told of the dreams he had the night before, and the plans he had for the future. "You're worrying me… what's the matter?"

Watching him shake his head once more, Gaara felt something ball up inside his chest. An instinct, maybe. A wanting… to do something uncharacteristic. A wanting to kiss the boy's worries away… and hold him close as he cried. He shook it off as being in what some may call 'the moment'. What could be wrong with him? This day seemed to be getting worse and worse… First off, when he woke up his eyeliner bottle was dried out, and he had to use Temari's crappy pencil. The he didn't eat breakfast, he forgot lunch money, school started today, Sasuke is having a mental break-down, and now he wants to make out with him. Hopefully this wasn't a sign of things to come…

Sasuke slowly looked up and stared into the worried eyes of Gaara. Was he really worried for him, or did he feel the need to pity him? Or maybe he was simply embarrassed that he fell over and started bawling like that. "…Gaara…" He muttered, reaching down and cupping his face in his hands. "Gaara… I love you… please don't leave me… don't abandon me…" He managed to choke out.

'Gaara… I love you…' the words seemed to echo through his head. Love… what is love? He knew that word… it had been explained to him before… 'The only thing that can heal a wound to the heart is… love'. Yes, his Uncle had said that to him once. And damn him, he was glad he was dead. And he was glad to have been the one to kill him. And his mother, too. Had she not have died… this whole mess wouldn't have started. _'Damn her… for giving birth to me…' _

"…I won't leave you… and I won't abandon you. Don't… don't worry so much, Sasuke." No matter how much his memories hurt… he'd have to abandon them right now. He had to be strong… for Sasuke's sake. He wasn't exactly… sure why he felt the need to protect him. Or, why he felt the need to hide his own emotions so Sasuke could let his free. But… it felt like the right thing to do.

"Do you… do you really… really mean that…?" He stuttered down at him, shaky hands still holding the pale face that stared off into space for a moment. And then the attention was brought back to him. Upon seeing and feeling the nod from his crush, he managed a smile and slowly tilted his head down. The Uchiha muttered a thanks before bringing their lips together in a soft kiss. And, strangely, Gaara didn't resist him.

'_I've found him… Sabakuno Gaara. He's just as you described him, Itachi-senpai! But… there's a problem. Your brother… seems to be affecting him. Much longer and he might have erased all the chances we had of infecting him with the Shukaku. Have you found the others?'_ Deidara asks in a form of a text message.

'Hmm… I don't think it will be a problem… And no, I have not found the Kyuubi body as of yet.' Itachi responds with a smirk. Ahh… this should be interesting… He finished tying his hair back in a red ribbon, his own hoody having a pair of eyes on the back. After all, they were his greatest weapon.

* * *

A/N: I couldn't think of anything better for Itachi. If you couldn't tell, Sasuke and Gaara are the main characters of this story. Next chapter might have Naruto and Sai in it... if I don't get distracted by SasuGaa love again. 


	4. Everyone's Color Blind Except Me

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Ramen... If I did, I'd be rich.

Couples: SasukexGaara SaixNaruto ItachixKankurou DeidaraxSasori implied IzumoxKabuto implied IrukaxKakashi and other couples I'm too lazy to list. YAOI. Except for some light KabixHinata. I actually like that couple.

* * *

As second period started, Sai found himself… bored. He was usually with Sasuke, and now that there were apart for practically the first time since summer started, life seemed so dull. So… black and white. If only he had some color in his life… 

Only moments after he had walked into his English class, did he find his color. A brightly dressed Uzumaki Naruto, wearing bright blue pants he was obviously walking on, an orange shirt, and many neon accessories. Only this boy would be so daring as to blind the entire faculty… and half the student body.

Naruto watched all the doors open and close, waiting for someone he knew. If he found no one… he'd have a fit. And then he saw the walking-sex-god Sai. The boy who could merely say hello to him and make him drool. "SAI-KUN!" He calls, leaping forward and tackling the boy.

The Artist gasps as he saw the Blonde of his affections jump towards him and glomp him with both his arms and legs. Of course, his instinct was to hold the boy and stand his ground in order not to fall… He stood his ground, trying to balance the new weight and smiles up at the boy with six scars on his face. "…Good morning to you, too." It was only then did he notice where he was holding the boy. On his ass. Well… at least it was well-worked out.

Feeling the hands on his ass, and noticing how close their faces were, Naruto blushed a color similar to cherries. "S-so… fancy meeting you here…" He jokes with a laugh as Sai places him back on the ground. He reached out and takes the boy's hand, dragging him back to the back of the class room. "So! How was your summer?!" He asks excitedly.

Sai shrugs, forcing a smile onto his lips, folding his hands in his lap and turning to face the blonde. "It was all right… a little boring, but it was all right. Danzo decided to leave for the entire summer, so I had to work… but besides that, it was fine." He nods, tucking a stand and black hair behind his ear before continuing. "And yours?"

"Iruka-sensei bought me lots of Ramen! From a shop, and the instant kind! We spent a lot of time together. Oh! A Gaara came over and spent the night a lot! Almost everyday, because he didn't want to deal with his Dad or siblings! Mostly his Sister. He and his Brother are getting better. Anyway, Gaara bought this Relaxer stuff for my hair because it used to poke out all the time, and that's way it lays down flat now! Gaara says his hair's still too short, but he's growing it out. He says he wants it to be really long, but I don't think it will get that far!" He laughs, leaning back in his seat as the teacher walked it.

Sai could tell this teacher was nervous… he was fidgeting a lot, biting his lip, and over-all looking like a boy about to go on a date. Or maybe a girl. He knew who this person was, though, having been introduced to him by Naruto. This was the famous Iruka-sensei… The one that always cared for the Blonde and acted as a father towards him, since he had none. Well… he did have one, but after his Mother died giving birth to him, and his sister died from a rare birth defect that caused her heart to stop when she was overly excited, he had killed himself. It wasn't exactly the most pleasant story Sai had ever been told, but at least he knew more about the boy then most did. Besides Sasuke and Gaara.

The four of them… were a pretty tight group. They had practically grown up together, and experienced all kind of trauma. Like the Emotional Death of Sasuke's parents. They had stayed up all that night consoling the boy. He was the latest arrival to the group, having lived somewhere far away for years before he moved into their neighborhood, but they cared for him all the same. They still lived in the same general area… but Naruto now lived a few blocks down in the apartments, While Gaara had moved to a place closer to the school.

Class started a few minutes after Sai wrapped up his thoughts and he leaned forward slightly, cupping his jaw in his palm and staring at him with amusement. He could tell… this would be a fun year. "Hello Everybody, I'm Umino, Iruka… but you may all call me Iruka-sensei, ne?" What was with all the teachers telling them to call them by their first names? It wasn't like they would be friends…

Meanwhile, Sasuke and Gaara, whole were currently in a lip lock full of tongue and teeth, didn't worry about returning to their class. Besides… No one would expect them back, anyway. It wasn't until the door opened to reveal one of the girls in class did they stop.

'Damn that girl for ruining this for me… damn her to hell…' Sasuke thought bitterly, watching both the girl blush and walk away, and Gaara wipe his lips clean of any remaining saliva that may be there. He makes a small 'nn' noise before staring up at him. But his eyes showed an innocence Sasuke hadn't seen since their child-hood years. He light of curiousity, and maybe even possible happiness. To know that you're the one that caused that happiness… it was a good thing.

Gaara blushed quickly, eyesight now to the floor. Ah, what an interesting floor… ugly white and yellow tiles that were covered in dirt. He wondered briefly if the person who had designed the school had been either color blind, or really needed to use the bathroom. "Feeling… better?" He asks, having to strain his throat just to speak. His heart was racing a million miles an hour… but… Sasuke seemed to be unaffected. He figured it to either be experience, or natural Uchiha blood. Some random student brings their bags to them, and Gaara smiles in gratitude before slinging the bag over his shoulder as the third period bell rang. "Oh, and Sasuke…" He turns around with an honest smile. "I love you, too." And with that, he walked away.

* * *

A/N: Phew! I had to work really hard to make this one, guys! To think it took me nearly a week to do! I think it was because I started with a different couple then normal... and if you haven't been able to tell yet, SasukexGaara's the main couple. XD Much loves! Comment and offer healthy advice! 


	5. Second Thoughts Can Kill You

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, nor do I own it's characters

* * *

Sasuke stares at Gaara as he walked away from him, mouth open and eyes wide. Like a fish. His focus only came back to him when Sai appeared in front of him and closed his mouth. "If you keep your mouth open like that, you'll end up eating flies, Sasuke." The other informed him, patting his head. Third period was next… right? Sasuke's mind was too far gone to be able to tell. It was like someone just told him he won a million dollars. No… Gaara was better then a million dollars in his mind's eye. Better then diamonds… and twice as beautiful. It was only when he regained complete clear-mindedness did he begin to doubt himself. And to doubt Gaara.

The Raven-Haired boy began thinking things like 'what if he meant a different kind of love?' and 'Maybe he was just leading me on'. He knew these things weren't true, and that he could trust the boy… but it was really hard not to wonder the what-ifs. Sasuke simply figured He was simply nervous, and his mind was trying to fight against his heart. Of course, his heart was winning, as most teen hearts tend to do.

If he had any sense at all, he'd be able to tell that… Dating Gaara would be bad news. Not only was he from a bad family, but he also tended to do things that were brash. Such as attacking things… making hit lists… and getting into fights. He almost killed a boy named Chouji in fourth grade, because he called him a freak. Sasuke and Sai were both more… popular boys in their elementary days. It wasn't until their freshman year they started dressing 'emo'. On the other hand, Gaara had been dressing Goth since the sixth grade. An accomplishment his Dad hadn't been proud of.

Both Gaara and Naruto were different in similar ways. They both seemed to act out, and something seemed… off with both. Sasuke and Sai often wondered why they liked the two boys so much. They were both lacking something… perhaps it was their inability to learn from mistakes. Perhaps it was simply common sense. The two went out often and did things such as shop lift, and even though they were caught once, do it continually from different stores. Though… Naruto only had an adoptive father and felt the need to take care of himself, while Gaara had to get things for himself to make sure he got the things he needed. Especially since he Dad didn't care if he was alive or dead. Actually, he would probably prefer him dead.

Sasuke scans his paper for his next class, then searches to find it before the final bell rung. This class… wasn't anything special. Not only was it boring, he had no friends in it. Though, he did manage to notice the teacher enjoyed talking to himself, and didn't appear to be from around here. Judging by the anxious movements, this was also his first class to be teaching. Not that he minded, of course. The teacher had a scar that appeared to be from a burn… and the youngest Uchiha had to continually tell himself to stop looking at it. It was rude.

Gaara takes a deep breath upon entering his newest classroom, a hand over his rapidly beating heart. He had told Sasuke his feelings for him… and felt no regret. After all, Sasuke had said so himself that he felt the same way. Why would he doubt what he said? Of course… it was the heat of the moment. And you tend to do a lot of things you wouldn't normally do in the heat of the moment. That was how unprotected sex happened… and why so many young women turned out to be un-planned Mothers. Kind of like how his mother had been with him. He had been an 'oops' baby, and neither she nor his father had planned him. Though, he was kind of grateful he got to cause his father panic, even before his birth. The bastard deserved what he got. But his mother… Gaara hadn't even known her, and yet felt bad for having murdered her. Even if people repeatedly told him it wasn't his fault… he still believed it to be true.

Looking up, he noticed a familiar face… no, two. And one he didn't recognize. Deidara; the boy in the class just before this, Itachi; Sasuke's older brother, and a boy with red hair much like his own he didn't recognize. All wearing similar hoodies. He figured it to be nothing more then a group fad. Though… they were all looking at him weird. Gaara noticed Deidara's back, Itachi's back, and Sasori's back, were all very different. Deidara's had wings, Itachi's had eyes, and the red-head… had a puppet. One of those kinds you control with a handle, and not the kind you sit on your hand.

He shakes the feeling of being stared at by the three boys off, sitting in a dark corner. They appeared to be whispering about him… but then, so was the rest of the class. He was used to classes talking to him, and thought nothing of it as he listed to the teacher, Raidou-sensei, talk in that soft but firm voice of his. He would fall asleep if it wasn't for that slight firmness. Kind of like a mattress… well, for him, anyway. He couldn't get to sleep on Firm mattresses like Naruto's… then again, he rarely slept at all.

The day continued on without a hitch. Lunch was fun, because Sasuke, Sai, Naruto, and himself had lunch together. Sadly, Neji and Shikamaru had a different lunch. Though, it didn't matter much to him. After all, these three were the most important to him. Whether Neji and Shikamaru were there or not… well… he simply did not care. The rest of his periods went on just as the others went, and Gaara soon realized it was only the first day… and he was already bored. Even if he knew the year would fly by relatively fast, for now, if was painfully slow. Nearly agonizingly slow, but not quite.

In fact, his day was great. His dad wasn't home, so when he got there, he went straight to his room to play music and hang about. Ignore any homework he might have gotten… and over all, be a teenager. If it wasn't for Temari making him eat, (take-out, luckily, for Temari's cooking was pure poison) he would have simply stayed in his room all day. But now he was alone again... and bored. So, he decided to take a shower. Might as well take one today, since the hot water would be gone after his Father, his brother, and his sister all finished showering. The thought of Sasuke completely slipped his mind… until he stepped into the hot water. His imagination went wild with things involving a Shower, and Sasuke.

He looks down at his hand with a strong blush, thinking that… he had a problem. And no one around to care for such problem… the water was loud, and the bathroom was practically sound proof. If he were to do anything… no one would hear him. He stares at the door, quietly walking from the shower stall, dripping wet and rather cold now. Sadly, this simply made his problem worse. He locks the door with a soft, satisfied noise, and walks back into the shower. Without a second thought, Gaara shut his eyes and let his imagination take hold of him again. His hand slipped down his stomach and took hold him his member, making himself make a soft whimper in response.

Imagination:  
_ Sasuke smirked up at Gaara as he slowly bent down to his knees, rubbing small circles on Gaara's inner thigh._

_Gaara made a small noise in return to this, watching his love with half lidded eyes. Sasuke looked hot like that… and he silently wondered what the other was going to do to him._

_The Uchiha slowly leans forward, taking the other's member in his mouth, lightly nibbling on it before continuing on until Gaara came about ten minutes later._

Back to Reality:

Gaara gasps, biting his free hand's finger as he came, opening his eyes. He didn't… know if he had made any noise during this ten minute time or not, but figured it didn't matter. Slowly, his senses returned to him and he rinsed his hand free. He washes his body and hair, finding any touch at all was making him flinch. Which was an odd reaction, but he figured it was simply because his body was more alert now. Even if he now felt tired mentally. "Sasuke…" He whispers, before turning the water off, and drying himself off with a towel. He walks into his room with the towel around his waist, laying down, and simply falling asleep. Because he was exhausted… and sleep actually sounded good.


	6. The Morning After Last Night

The next morning, Gaara awoke to the sounds of some of that techno music Naruto liked so much. It was happy… sounding. But upon further inspection of the lyrics, Gaara discovered it was just as disturbing as his rock music. Just… in a different, more sexual way. No wonder Naruto was a flaming ball of hormones.

That night hit Gaara hard as he suddenly remembered it as part of the lyrics sang through the clock radio, and he sighs. He had touched himself… Kankurou always said it was normal… but then again, it was Kankurou. He wasn't normal in the least, so why should he believe him? He rubs his eyes and yawns, staggering tiredly into his Brother's room. He didn't expect the sight he saw, though. Not in the least.

His brother was underneath someone he recognized as Uchiha Itachi… his own Love's brother. They were kissing, and by the looks of their clothes-less bodies and smell of sex in the air, he figured they had done it all night. "…Nii-san… if Nee-san finds you in here, you're toast." He says simply, laughing to himself as Itachi jumped off of him and practically jumped into his clothes. Itachi was afraid of Temari… but then, who wasn't? She was the preppy, sporty type. She played baseball on the boy's team. Even the men she dated were afraid of her. Itachi was no exception.

Kankurou glares at his younger brother, grabbing Itachi's arm. "Itachi… it's not morning. Gaara's an insomniac… and the light outside is nothing more then the light of the moon! Even though it may seem like it's morning, I promise you, it's not!"

Itachi sighs, turning to him and sitting back on the bed, smiling at him sympathetically. "I know you may wish it's night, 'Kuro… but it's not. It's morning. There's no denying that now… and if I stay, Temari would have my head…"

"Please don't leave… can't you just pretend…?" Kankurou asks pleadingly, pulling the other boy on top of himself once more, arching his naked body up into Itachi's clothed one.

"I suppose I can stay… let Temari have my head, because Kankurou wants her to…" He sighs, hoping the guilt trip would work. After all, being murdered didn't seem like a great idea to him. And the bruise wouldn't be so pretty either.

"…You're right. Go. Now, before I change my mind!" Kankurou waves him off, getting himself dressed and yawning. "Will we see each other at school today? And if we do… will you at least say hi?" Itachi was part of a 'popular' group… while he was in drama. The drama kids and the popular kids never hung out… so he and Itachi normally would 'meet' in a closet of sorts during lunch.

"Of course." He says simply, jumping out of the window and running off to the school building. Kankurou sighs, staring out the window after him with a dreamy look. He loved him… with all of his heart, he did. Of course, his friends could never know of that. They'd tease him for life! Not only that, he'd probably be banished from the group for eternity… and the thought of that was simply too much to bear. He loved Itachi… but he also loved his friends. He turns to Gaara, leaning against a wall, his hands over his chest. "Have you ever seen so pretty a face as his?"

"…I think you need to lay off the literature. You and Itachi both. I heard in English you both always do the Romeo and Juliet parts…" Gaara raised a non-existent eyebrow, his hand on his hip. Only Kankurou and Gaara knew of Itachi's love for literature… especially Shakespearian plays. Romeo and Juliet is one of their personal favourites… since to them, it explained them. Even if the red-head doubted they would die for each other. If nothing else, Kankurou would die by Itachi's hand.

"Get ready for school Nii-san, you'll be late." The brunette nods soon after Gaara leaves his room, bathing himself in fruit spray before walking out and staring at his brother and sister… who were applying make-up side-by-side. It was the only thing the bonded it. They would check out each other's make-up… then go. Temari would go to work, while the two of them would go to school. Kankurou decided he'd go to school **with** Gaara, even if he'd have to deal with his annoying best friend.

Gaara leaves the house with Kankurou, but they were soon split up when his brother found his friends. Of course, he didn't miss the giggling and taunting as they found hickeys on his neck. And especially Kankurou denying who it was from. The redhead simply walks into Naruto's house and going into his room, and kicking him in the side. "Get up. You're going to be late."

Sasuke groaned as Sai found his usual perch on Sasuke's chest… though he was wearing an unusual smirk. "…what?" He asks, pushing his best friend off of him and going to his closet, picking out a black and purple outfit and slips it on. Black skinny jeans, a purple fish-net under shirt, a black over-shirt that read 'AFI' and a purple and black collar. He runs a brush through his hair quickly, it doing its usual spiky thing in the back. He looks back at Sai, who was still wearing that smirk. He wanted to rip it off his face. He sighs, sitting on the edge of his bed and pulling on white ankle socks, then black and purple high-tops converse. "I know something…" Sai teases and Sasuke rolls his eyes. "Tell me, or I'll rip your tongue out." "Tsk, tsk! So violent…" "Okay Sai-_sama_. What's up with your damn smirk?" He asks, poking his forehead like his brother often did to him. "One, I saw your brother jumping from Kankurou's window. You know, the brother of your Loooove?" he teases, poking his cheek. Sasuke growls, shrugging. "I care… why?" "Not so much that. It's more the fact that you and Gaara were making-out in the halls! Everyone's talking about it! Girls are squealing and talking like it's sooo hot, and boys are saying they expected you to fall for each other. Some are calling you queer, but others just don't care." He explains. Sai was Sasuke's personal gossip police. He knew everything that was going on in the school. Most people came to Sai to ask for the lasted 'scoop'.

"So… people know now?" That was NOT good…


	7. RIP Sai?

October 6

It's been a couple weeks since Sasuke and Gaara's little… 'get together'. They've been dating for about three weeks now, and I have to say… It's making me sick. They cuddle, and kiss, and repeatedly say "I love you" like it's some sort of anthem! The Anthem of the Lovebirds. Hah! That's a laugh. Truly, though, I am writing this out of jealousy. They're just so damn… happy. And I still can't get out my feelings for Naruto. And the… the worst part of all this is… I see him staring at Sasuke. A lot. An inhuman amount of time, with this… puppy dog look. And Haku… I see him staring at Naruto all the time. I thought I made this obvious to everybody in our group… I don't think I can take this anymore.

October 12

Naruto and Haku were caught in the locker rooms making out. Ah, no. Not even by a teacher. By ME. Yes, I caught the two most innocently cute students known to the entire student body and staff sticking each other's tongues down their throats. It doesn't surprise me Haku was beneath Naruto, though. I'm starting to believe that going after Naruto is pointless. Itachi's group is starting to pick of Sasuke more… he's got bruises every time I see him in different places. Gaara, too. I'm starting to think that Itachi just loves causing trouble for everyone… I'm worried for Gaara and Sasuke's relationship. Though, yes, they're still singing the Halleluiah Chorus on the top of the Ivory Tower. Hypothetically, of course.

October 15

Things are getting worse at home. My legal guardian, Danzo, is getting more and more drunk everyday. And when he gets drunk, people get hurt. And since I'm the only one home… I get hurt more and more often. Haku and Naruto are going out now… apparently they've been crushing on each other for years. There isn't… much to live for any more, is there? Sasuke doesn't need me as long as he has Gaara.

October 16

This is the last thing I will ever write in this God Forsaken journal. Danzo… hurt me more then just physically last night after I wrote the last entry. He came home plastered last night, and raped me repeatedly. I didn't go to school today because it hurt to move. Anyway, I've taken about half a jar of Costco size painkillers… and I don't know how much longer I'll be able to keep

Sai, 16. Sophomore at Konoha High.


	8. The Plan In Motion

Gaara sat up in bed, running a hand through his messy hair and hugging Sasuke from behind. "…What's wrong?" He asked in a loving, but flat tone. The dark haired boy turned to face Gaara, pushing him back down into the sheets. "It's nothing you need to concern yourself with, Lovely."

The red head laughed softly, rubbing Sasuke's skin softly. He marveled at the softness of it, before nuzzling into the other's neck. "Aw… Gaara, is one round not enough for you?" Sasuke asked, kissing him lightly. "…I'm worried about Sai… He hasn't called, or come to see me… I think he's taking Haku and Naruto's relationship hard. He really does love Naruto, you know."

"Yeah… Naruto loves Sai, too…. But Sai never came right out and said it. He just… got tired of waiting." Gaara shrugged, standing up and getting dressed, pulling the chained pants and dark shirt on

"….Where are you going, Gaara?" The raven haired boy asked, tilting his head.

"You said you wanted to see Sai." He said with a shrug, and Sasuke smiled.

Some time later, the couple arrived at Sai's house. They just walked in, seeing as Danzo wouldn't lock the door… and Sai always left it open, just in case one of his friends needed him. The two made their way up to Sai's room, and Sasuke visibly shivered. "I have a bad feeling…" He muttered, and Gaara raised an unseen eyebrow before rolling his eyes. "You're being melodramatic." He informed him, opening the door slowly.

And there lay Sai, on the ground, with pills scattered everywhere. Sasuke gasped and ran forward, taking Sai in his arms. His skin was still warm… so he hadn't done this too long ago. "Gaara! Call 911!!" The boy ordered, and Gaara nodded, grabbing the phone beside sai's desk and doing just that. It wasn't long until and ambulance arrived and loaded Sai into it.

After some hectic arguing, the ambulance agreed to let the two of them ride. Once they were parked, they ran Sai into the nearest emergency room. Gaara used his cellphone to call Naruto, screaming at the blonde to get "his skinny, tan ass down to the hospital". When Naruto came down, he was in a flurry of emotions.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH HIM?!?! IS HE STUPID?!?!!? DOESN'T HE KNOW THERE ARE PEOPLE THAT CARE ABOUT HIM?!?!" The blonde sobbed, wiping his tears on the back of his arm. Gaara took this opportunity to stand up, and slap his best friend across the face. "Of course there are people you care at him! But you screaming and groaning about it isn't making it any better!! Not sit down, before I get angry!" the red head growled, sitting in his chair and crossing his legs. While Gaara steamed, and Naruto sobbed… Sasuke sat. He decided that if Sai died… he would do everything in his power to keep him alive in memory. He'd even change his name, if needed.

When a doctor came into the room, Naruto nearly pounced him, asking him loudly if Sai was alright. The doctor took a long breath, before nodding. "…yes… he is. But he's on heavy life support, and we're not sure how long until he'll be better… and he may be suffering permanent mental damage…" The blonde bit his lip, hugging the doctor tightly and running into Sai's room. He hugged the semi-conscious Sai, who patted the blonde's back softly. Because of this, he was greeted with many kisses to the face.

Itachi looked at his fellow members, smirking softly. "So… the breaking down of the blonde is… taking place?" He asked, intertwining his fingers together and resting his chin upon them.

Deidara nodded at the eldest Uchiha and laughed. "Yep! Our spy did the death he had been training for not to long ago, un!" he laughed, clapping his hands to show he was enjoying himself.

Sasori rolled his eyes, running a hand through his hair. "Yes, but your brother is ruining the process of breaking down the red head. He's stronger then ever. How are we supposed to continue with the mission when he's a brick wall of confidence?"

Hidan shrugged, playing with his hair boredly. "Well… if Sasuke broke up with him, then his… defenses would lower. Then he will be fresh meat."

Deidara nodded, leaning back in his chair in a leisurely manner. "And then the transplant can take place! Ahh… Life is good."


	9. Busy Hospital Morning

Hmm... I haven't but a disclaimer on these in a while! Well, Disclaimer: I STILL don't own Naruto! Or hospitals! D Daaang...

* * *

He hadn't known that Sai was so… broken. He had had no idea. But… now that he thought about it, the signs were obvious. His smiles had always been so… fake. So, why hadn't he noticed before? Sai used to be a happy little boy… why hadn't he noticed when that changed? Had he been so blind as to not notice? Or… did it simply choose not to acknowledge it? Perhaps it was the second… he hated the mere thought of any of his friends being broken… but it would be so easy to ignore he was.

Naruto sobbed, rubbing the dark haired teen's cheek, wiping his eyes. Did he even have the right to cry? It was probably his fault Sai had done this to himself… He didn't start getting depressed until he… started dating Haku. The blonde bit his lip, leaning forward and pressing his forehead into the other's pale one.

Sai slowly opened his eyes, staring into the sobbing blue eyes of his love interest. Of course, this surprised him… but it was a good way to wake up. He leaned up and pressed his lips against the soft one's of the other's, something he expected happening. The tan boy gasped, and sat up.

"I… I'm sorry! I didn't know you were awake…" Naruto covered his mouth, tracing his fingers over his lips. Needless to say, he was glad when someone else came into the room. He stared at the ground, walking past him with a bright red face, and closing the door behind himself.

Itachi thinned his eyes at Sai; sitting beside him in the chair Naruto had just been sitting him. He crossed his legs elegantly, leaning forward and staring at the boy. "Sai… You're getting awfully close to that blonde boy… aren't you?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "You know, he won't be nearly the same person once we're done with him… So, getting close to him at this point will not only be pointless, but it will hurt you as well. And it'd be a shame to see a member, secret or not, to be hurt."

Sighing, he sat up and ran a hand through his hair. It was pretty greasy… but that was because he had yet to shower as of yet, and he still had a lot of product in his hair. "…I know. I can't help it. I've liked him for so long… And I didn't know you were going to go after Gaara or Naruto! I thought they would be…"

A cold laugh filled the room, and Itachi leaned forward, staring into charcoal eyes similar to his own. "Ah… so, you simply figured that it would be people you didn't know?" He asked, a smirk slowly widening over his face. "How very selfish of you… After all, think of it this way… had it been someone else, that person would still be important to someone else. And so on and so forth. Besides, Gaara and Naruto are the only ones compatible with the gene…" Itachi smiled, patting Sai's shoulder. "Unless you magically find a way to get someone else compatible with the gene… Which, is impossible, seeing as you would need to replace bone, blood, flesh, nerves, and all his genes with that of another and place them in someone else…"

Sai growled softly, knowing full well that that would be impossible. Itachi was just… toying with him. "Isn't there another way? Other people in general that would go with other genes… surely they have some relatives that you could put the gene into!" He begged, trying not to struggle too much. That would be bad, seeing as a few of the cords and such attached to him might fall off.

Itachi glared in a fashion that would make the polar ice caps melt. Sai's blood ran cold, and he backed away from the oldest Uchiha. "Are you… suggesting I use Kankurou for the gene transplant?" he asked, glare still in place. "Because you know that we can't use family members of a different gender…" He twitched, leaning towards him in a threatening manner.

Shaking his head quickly, he laughed to show he was kidding… even if he really hadn't been kidding at all. "No! Of course not… Silly Itachi…" He waved his hands, and said Uchiha stood, leaving the room with a slam of the door. This left Sai all alone… in a silent room. That is, until the door opened once again to show… a girl? No, a boy?

Haku smiled at him in a sweet manner that made Sai relax, and the boy… girl sat down in that same seat again. "Naruto has been… spending a lot of time with you."

Nodding, he realized this was Haku. He felt his blood begin to boil, but smiled in a similarly sweet way. "…Yes. As you can see, I'm in the hospital. It's customary to visit someone in the hospital."

"…Of course it is." He nodded, tucking long strands of hair behind his ears. "But you see… your being in the hospital is making my Beloved Naruto very upset. I don't like it when Naruto's upset, I'm sure you can guess. So, you had better get well soon… or being in the hospital won't be the last of your problems." Haku rose from the chair, offering the hospitalized boy once last cold glare before leaving the room.

Sai groaned, running a hand through his greasy hair once more. "And people wondered why I tried to kill myself…"

* * *

Omgosh, thank you all for reviewing and all that jazz! It made me so happy! 


	10. Confusion

Disclaimer: Don't own... Sadly.

* * *

Gaara and Deidara spent more and more time together while Sasuke spent time with Sai. Only one visitor was allowed into enter the room at one point… and when it wasn't Naruto in that room, it was Sasuke. He figured it was to be expected… considering Sai and Naruto had always been very close, and Sasuke was Sai's best friend. Though, it did upset him a bit. After all, the youngest Uchiha was his Lover… and, if he was spending all his time with Sai, he didn't get to see him often.

Laughing at one of the jokes Deidara made, he smiled up at him. This boy was nice… and cute. In fact, if he and Sasuke weren't together… he might even think about dating this boy. After all, he never forced him into anything, and always asked his opinion. The point of the matter was… Deidara cared. Sasuke would rarely ask his opinion on anything, or simply ask him how he was doing. It was like… Sasuke would assume him to be depressed, or assume him to be happy. Deidara never assumed.

When they went out together for something like Lunch, Deidara would always hold open doors, and pay for every meal. And even though he usually thought such things were nothing but cheesy, but… when this blonde did it, he thought it was cute. So much so that he even kissed the blonde boy. Though… he couldn't help but think something was… off about him. When he talked to his friends, he got this… strange look in his eyes. This look of… plotting. And he smirked at Gaara a lot.

Maybe he was one of those kinds of people that was one way around certain people… and a completely different way around others? Regardless, he didn't like it. It made him wonder if the Deidara he knew was the real Deidara… or just some sort of fake. The blonde he hung out with made his heart flip… the blonde that Itachi hung out with made his heart break. Gaara knew it wasn't right to even think of the older student this way…After all, he loved Sasuke.

Yes, love. Like, L-O-V-E. The cheesy hearts in the background, blushing, stuttery, fidgety kind of love. Sasuke often told him that it was funny seeing a goth kid act like that. And then Gaara would retort with 'well, it's weird seeing an emo kid smile, but you don't see ME taunting you'. It was just… fun to tease and taunt him. But, with Deidara… he couldn't taunt, and couldn't tease. When he did the first time… the look of sadness the blonde had made his heart shatter.

"I just don't understand why or… how I could ever like more then one person? Love is something that is meant for one person and one person only. If only… If ONLY it were possible to roll both of them together into one perfect man. He could have Sasuke's perfect hair, and Deidara's gorgeous blue eyes… Deidara's adorable gestures and Sasuke's tease-ability. But… I suppose that's impossible…" He sighed, getting Deidara's attention.

"What is it, Gaara-kun?" He asked, smiling and motioning with his hands as he usually did.

"Nothing, Deidara-kun… nothing at all."

* * *

I felt like giving Gaara a little... confusion. Don't kill me? ; 


	11. Mysterious 'virus'

Sai smiled as he breathed in the sweet, slightly moist air of the hospital. Ah, it felt so good to be able to roam freely. Even if he had to go to 'suicide prevention' ceremonies every other day now. Hell, if it wasn't court ordered… he probably would skip them all together. Though, sadly, they WERE court ordered. So… if he didn't… they'd but him under watch or some shit. Not that he really… you know… CARED. So they got to see his drunken, neglectful so-called-father. Well, he did paid attention to him sometimes. He paid attention to him when he was beating him. In all senses of the word. Even sexually, some days. But, that was just to prove to Sai that Danzo knew he was there. He recognized his presence… and that was all Sai needed.

"So, how's it feel to be free, Sai?" Naruto asked, patting his back. Sasuke had promised he'd be there to see his release… but Gaara had come down with a mysterious illness… and ever since a weak ago, Sasuke had spent every waking moment with the Gothic Ginger. No one knew what exactly what the boy was ill from… except Sai, that is. It was this 'virus' of sorts. Something administered to the perfect hosts body through the mouth. It can only be given by someone that particular individual host trusts. Because they have to swallow after the kiss. Deidara had spent time with Gaara recently… obviously he had been able to get the 'virus' into his mouth and administer it successfully. The virus was tasteless, and scentless. Colorless, too. And completely safe for someone without the right DNA. So, even if Deidara had swallowed some… he'd be safe.

Now, since Sai was the only one in the organization that Naruto trusted completely… he was to be the one to administer it. The one to give the love of his life a 'virus' that could potentially kill him. Ah, the irony. His love would be the think that kills his crush. This 'virus' (or living poison, as the Leader liked to call it. But since Virus was simply easier and quicker to say… the rest of the Akatsuki simply called it that. Except for Itachi, because he liked calling things by what they're called. Not by nicknames.) would be enough to alter his DNA and give him a 'multiple personality' of sorts. Once that multiple personality develops completely… The Akatsuki would remove it, and give it an artificially constructed body to live in. From there… Sai had no ideawhat they would do. The Akatsuki was huge… spread across the entire country. In some other countries, too. So, perhaps they would try to take over the world.

Sai was only a weapon. A puppet, if you will. He was used as the Akatsuki told him… and once he filled his purpose… he would either be let go… or killed. He preferred the former rather then the later… but he supposed it was up to Sasori. Sasori was his keeper. The one that told him status reports, what to do, and how to do it. He didn't get to see any of the other members… only the ones he went to school with. So, he got to see Sasori, Deidara, Itachi, and this kid named Obito. (Codename Tobi. Why he had a codename… well… Sai wasn't sure).

The darker haired male smiled over at Naruto and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. He had no idea how he was going to do this… but he had to. It was either do this… or die. And since he was conceited… he valued his life more then the comfort of others. "Walk me home, Tiny Dick." "Sai… you're pushing it."


End file.
